Passion's Price
by Steph1
Summary: Pathetic answer to an inspired challenge from Christine (aka CMS), I apologize for the rough formatting, I tried uploading it in 4 formats before I got this one, the best of the group. Suggestions on what to use to keep formatting would be appreciated.


Title: Passion's Price  
Author: Steph  
Email: roxtonsgirl@cox.net  
Rating: R  
Summary: Pathetic answer to an inspired challenge from Christine (aka CMS).  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, yours truly does not own TLW, the cast, or the crew. That stuff all belongs to Coote-Hayes, Newline and a bunch of other people that I don't know. I'm sadly making no profit here either. Anyone want to help a starving student? :)  
Author's Notes: This is an odd bit of fic created in the wee hours of the night. To understand it, you need to know that NRM stands for Nekkid Roxton Muse. If you really can't live without the details of his name, email me and I'll let you know why he's Nekkid and not Naked.  
  
Passion's Price  
Roxton walked into the perimeter of the tree house, his blue shirt draped over his shoulder, arms laden down with a stack of neatly chopped firewood. The sun glistened off his sweaty skin, highlighting the strong line of his back and the corded muscles bunching in his taut arms as he carried his burden. Entering the small shed by the tree that housed their home, he sidestepped the wily goat, George and deposited his load with the rest of the dwindling pile. Pulling off his hat, he drew his arm across his damp forehead, creating a lovely view of his firm abdominal wall for George who was surreptitiously watching him, wishing with all her furry might that she too were human, if only for an hour. She watched longingly as he replaced his hat and walked out of the shed, tracking his tight ass as far as she could before letting out an aggrieved bleat at her misfortunes.  
Nearing the elevator carriage, a softly hummed melody caught Roxton's ear, lilting in on the light breeze. Carefully, he followed the sound to its source and found Marguerite lazily reclining against the tree, her mending forgotten at her side. Her eyes were closed and a look of relaxed pleasure softened her features. Watching her intently, he saw that she too had made some concessions to the miserable heat that had hung in the air like a hot, moist towel recently. Her cotton blouse was lying discarded with the mending, her lacy white camisole clinging enticingly to her sweat-slicked skin. Dropping his gaze, he noticed that her heavy khaki skirt was pulled up so that the hemline barely reached mid-thigh and her boots and socks had been removed some time ago.  
Running a masculine hand over his full, sensuous lips he glanced around to make sure they were truly alone. Challenger, Veronica and Finn had left for the Zanga Village yesterday for supplies and so that Veronica could visit with Assai who was 7 months pregnant. They weren't due back until tomorrow. The jungle around them was teeming with a flourish of exotic life, but nothing out of the ordinary or dangerous reached his finely honed senses. A carnivorous smile slowly curved his mouth, a lustful light flaring to life in his eyes. He made a slow, steady approach to his prey. As he drew closer he got a clearer view of the tops of her full breasts, the sight quickening his breath and sending a shaft of desire straight down his spine.  
Crouching down in front of her, he carefully adjusted his balance, his eyes never leaving her unaware face. Finally, the moment came. He pushed forward, grabbing her arms and twisting their bodies so that they landed on the soft grass, her slim body trapped beneath his powerful one. Her eyes shot open and a scream formed in her throat only to be cut off by his mouth descending upon hers, taking full advantage of the open entrance to the cavern of her mouth. She protested for a moment before relenting, her tongue dueling with his in a primitive battle. When air became a necessity, he broke away, gazing down on her flushed face and heaving chest.  
"Roxton! You scared me half to death!"  
"I couldn't help it Marguerite. You looked so... sexy, sitting there unaware and barely clothed."  
Looking over his own bared body, she had to admit to herself that she really didn't mind. More than that, she was quite glad he'd done it. The feel of his hard, heated, and very capable body resting over hers, his musky, masculine scent, and the intense, lustful look in his eyes were driving her mad with desire. She could feel herself heat up at the thought of what his talented body could do, a sweet ache starting to build between her thighs. "Well, you could make it up to me," she said in a husky voice, her eyes flashing suggestively.  
"Oh, how so?" he asked, grinning at her. He shifted his lower body, lightly grinding his pelvis into her hips, letting her know that he was simply waiting for the word and his love stick was ready to-  
NRM – "Wait a second, just hold on here!"  
Steph – "NRM! What are you doing? This is just getting good!"  
NRM – (getting up off of Marguerite) "Love stick? You've got to be kidding me."  
Steph – "I happen to like love stick!"  
NRM – "You would!"  
Steph – "What's that supposed to mean? Wait, I don't want to know. You shouldn't even be talking. You're a character, you do what I say, no questions or complaints."  
NRM – "No way sister! Read the contract. I have full approval on creative content."  
Steph – "What?!?! Since when?"  
NRM – "Last year. The Union says so."  
Steph – "Union? Okay, now you're just messing with me."  
Marguerite interrupts – "Oh no, we've been unionized for years. Read the small print."  
Steph – "Small print? Whatever. Look NRM. Do you want to have wild, hot sex with Marguerite, or go tramping through the jungle, getting eaten alive by bugs, chased by raptors and staying celibate? I can write it either way!"  
Suddenly going pale, NRM looks at me fearfully. – "You wouldn't be that cruel."  
Steph – "Watch me!" Holds up story so far and makes to rip the pages in half.  
NRM – "No, no wait! Okay, I'll do it, no complaints. I'll think 'love stick.'"  
Steph – "Good, now get back to your place. Marguerite, just lie back and let NRM climb over you. Okay, then-"  
Marguerite – "What? I'm not a piece of meat you know. 'Just lie back?'"  
Steph and NRM share a sigh and throw hands in the air.  
Steph – "Marguerite, calm down. I didn't mean it that way; I'm just in a hurry."  
Marguerite – "Not too hurried to coddle your star though. He always has been your favorite!"  
Steph – "No, he isn't. I like you both."  
NRM – "Hey! That's not what you said last night when we were-"  
Steph – "Not now NRM." *discreetly points to Marguerite*  
Marguerite's eyes narrow dangerously on NRM. – "I knew you were sleeping with her! How else would a hack like you always get the lead? Ooh, I can't believe I ever got involved in this!"  
NRM – "Marguerite..."  
Marguerite – "Uh uh, no sweet talking me this time. I'm calling my agent. I don't have to put up with this! I'm in high demand. All the big talent wants me. I can't believe I turned down CalGal's fic for this!" storms off.  
Steph – "You're going to call your agent? With what? In case you haven't noticed you're in the middle of a prehistoric jungle."  
Marguerite – "Please, haven't you ever watched Gilligan's Island? The Professor made radios out of coconuts and Challenger is so much smarter. Look, it's cordless and I can even check my email." Displays compact object made up of tree bark, copper wire and coconut shells.  
Steph – "Oh damn! NRM, stop her quick!"  
NRM just stands there, looking sullenly at his feet. "You said you cared. You said I was your favorite. Was it all just a ruse to get me into your fic?"  
Steph – "Of course not. It was to get you out of your clothes and into my bed. Now stop her before this whole thing is ruined!"  
NRM – "So you only want me for my body?"  
Steph – "Mostly. You're not much of a conversationalist, but you're a helluva muse."  
Marguerite in the distance on the phone – "Judy and Gar?... It's Marguerite. You would not believe the conditions! NRM is sleeping with the writer, she's not even that good! I mean she debated between jade whisk, tallywhacker and bulging manhood before coming up with love stick! Might as well have used swollen staff for all its effectiveness! You have to get me out of here!... CalGal still wants me?... Oh thank God! Use the GPS to zero in on my phone... Great!"  
Steph stares in shock as Marguerite disappears before her eyes in a time ripple. – " How'd she do that?"  
NRM glances up through his tears, and replies in a watery voice. – "Challenger's tele-transportation device. The Reeves-Stevens bought it on E-Bay."  
Steph – "Damn! I can't write this without Marguerite!"  
NRM – "Is that all you care about? You trample all over my heart and all you can do is rant about your fic?!?"  
Steph turns to NRM wearing an apologetic smile. – "Oh, NRM, I'm sorry. It's just that I wanted to cheer up Christine with a sexy little story and Marguerite's gone. I can't finish it now."  
NRM starting to cave. - "So, you didn't really mean what you said? I'm not just a hot bod to you?"  
Steph – "Of course not. Come here, let me cheer you up." Walks over to NRM  
NRM – "What'd you have in mind?"  
Steph – "Well, it involves scented oils, you in a pair of tight leather breeches and... " whispers in NRM's ear. NRM's jaw drops open and he gapes at me in amazement.  
NRM – "Is that physically possible?"  
Steph – "I was going to have you and Marguerite test it out, but since she's gone, I think I'll send you to Christine."  
NRM grins ear to ear. – "I'll get the leather trousers!"  
  
-40- 


End file.
